


A date on Valentine’s Day: Jungwon’s guide in three steps (or more)

by Alexa_Plays



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heeseung and Sunghoon are in their 30s, Jungwon as Heeseung’s and Sunghoon’s protected child (canon?), M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Plays/pseuds/Alexa_Plays
Summary: Park Sunghoon, a figure skating coach, and Lee Heeseung, a music producer, have already been married for eight years. Noticing his parents are both tired because of their work and distant from each other, seven-year-old Jungwon decides to make them spend the next Valentine’s Day on a date.Or, four chapters of Jungwon's master plan + two chapters of his clueless parents going on a proper date.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 50
Kudos: 112





	1. Step one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First, I don’t even know what to say, but I wanted some excuse to write a family!AU. I had this idea in January, but I kept it on my notes until now. I guess I have no self-control anymore, but I’m also not complaining.  
> I hope you ENjoy!

After school, Jungwoon always goes to his Taekwondo class. Some days, his dad would pick him up from school and bring him to Taekwondo’s dojang. Other times, his papa would do the same. Both of his parents wait outside until the class is over so they can go home together, and, _well_ , Jungwon, even being smart for his age, is a child like any other who can’t solve amount of stuff alone.

When his parents are busy, they would send uncle Jake and his dog, Layla, to keep him company. Jungwon loves uncle Jake because he is cool and lets him stay awake all night long playing videogames. Oh, he lets Jungwon eats ice cream before dinner too. And Layla is the cutest dog he has met – not that Jungwon has met a lot of dogs, but he is sure she is the cutest.

Today, his dad is picking him up from school. Jungwon notices he looks tired. Actually, both dad and papa are looking tired these days, so Jungwon knows it’s up to him to cheer his dad a little – or at least try.

While his dad is busy grabbing his school’s and Taekwondo’s bag, crouched down on the asphalt, Jungwon stands on his tiptoes and pulls the beanie off his head. His dad watches him surprised, but Jungwon has already set the big beanie on his own head.

Jungwon probably achieves his main goal because his dad shakes his head with a smile on his lips – that kind of smile which shows all his teeth. Then, his dad stands up from the ground, cleaning the dirty from his pants, and extends his hand, which Jungwon grabs quickly as he smiles displaying his dimples.

Taekwondo’s class was fun. It’s _always_ fun. Jungwon loves it so much and he is thankful his parents let him go to class almost every day. His teacher is cool, and he made good friends there. Plus, he is really _good_ at Taekwondo.

After the teacher called it a day, Jungwon quickly starts to collect his things. He wants to show his dad some new move he was taught today.

Skipping to the exit, Jungwon’s ears catch a conversation from some older students:

“I don’t know what I should give to my girlfriend on Valentine’s Day.”, one boy who must be twice of his age says.

Jungwon frowns at the weird name, what makes him wonder: _“What does Valentine’s Day supposed to mean and why is this important?”_. Curiously, he presses his ear to the wall, trying to catch up what is being said.

“Buy her flowers!”, another boy says cheerfully, “Or chocolate. Or both!”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”, a girl replies nonchalantly, “Go to cinema or to amusement park.”

“If she likes you, she won’t mind what you give her or where you take her.”, a fourth voice tells softly, “She will accept anything you put your heart on it.”

Jungwon unglues his ear from the wall when he hears someone laughing after the last girl finished her thought. They are probably messing up with her because teenagers are weird.

Once he realizes the conversation made no sense, Jungwon resumes his walk to the exit.

_“Why does that boy want to give a present to that girl when it isn’t her birthday or Christmas?”_

Scratching his chin, Jungwon thinks of someone who can answers his questions: teacher Jeon Somi. She is _cool_ and _funny_ and _young_ ; she is in her early 20’s, unlike his parents who are already old. Plus, she is very good at Taekwondo.

Jungwon runs to teacher Somi and asks what ‘Valentine’s Day’ is supposed to mean. After chuckling, she says it is a holiday which people give presents to someone they want to date or someone they are dating at the moment, confessing their love. She also explains that most of couples go out on this day too.

Nodding, Jungwon listens carefully to her explanation. _Of course_ , she would help him, she is smart and strong, what makes Jungwon looking up to her as his inspiration. He thanks her for her help and receives a ruffle on his hair. She says his dad must be waiting for him and that he should go home because it’s getting darker.

Running to the exit, Jungwon sees his dad sitting at the stairsteps. He looks up from his notes as soon as he senses Jungwon coming to him. His dad is always writing either on his phone, his laptop or his notebook because he writes songs – some of them are pretty popular these days.

They share a small hug before his dad starts to walk on the streets. Jungwon’s little hand is holding tight on the bigger hand of his dad.

“Dad.”, Jungwon calls him, looking up.

“What is it, son? Something happened today?”, his dad stops at his track and kneels to have an eye-contact with him.

“What will you give to papa on Valentine’s Day?”, he ignores all the questions his dad asked before because they don’t matter right now, “Where will you go?”

Silently, Jungwon watches as his dad blinks.

“What do you mean?”, his dad frowns, asking him back.

Sighing, Jungwon lets his shoulders down. _Of course_ , his dad wouldn’t understand.

“You know, dad.”, he starts, gesturing in the air, “It’s a holiday for _lovers_.”, he explains slowly enough for his dad catch up, “You have to do something!”

Then, his dad laughs and stands up from the ground.

“Where did you hear it?”, his dad looks down at him curious.

“An older boy said he wants to buy a gift for his girlfriend because of Valentine’s Day.”, Jungwon takes his dad’s hand in his again, “I asked Somi noona, and she told me what it means.”

“Oh, your cool teacher?”

“Yes.”, he tugs on the sleeve of his dad’s coat, “But what will you give to papa?”

“You know that your papa and I have been married for years, right?”, his dad asks, smiling.

“What about that?”, Jungwon tilts his head to the side.

“Valentine’s Day is for young couples.”, his dad explains, “Your papa and I…”, he pauses and lets out a breath, “We are tired and busy.”

“And _old_.”, Jungwon murmurs and chuckles when his dad looks at him surprised by his audacity, “But you do _love_ each other!”, he exclaims, “Valentine’s Day is about love, and it doesn’t matter what is your age.”

“Wonnie.”, his dad crouches down again and brushes the sweaty hair out of his eyes, carefully, “Why are you so smart?”

“I’m a _genius_ , dad.”, he grins, “And you have to ask him on a date!”

“Okay, I’m going to ask my _husband_ on a date.”, his dad laughs, standing up again, “But what about you, young man?”

“ _Me_?”, Jungwon points at himself.

“What are you going to go when we are out?”

“ _Oh_.”, Jungwon frowns while his mind works quickly, “ _Ah_!”, something lights up in his head, “I can stay with uncle Jake and Layla!”, he jumps, proud of his answer, “It’s perfect because papa and you can have fun alone this way!”

“I will think about it.”, Jungwon mentally high-fives himself because his dad is actually thinking about it, what means he is going to do what Jungwon told him, “But it must be our secret, okay?”, his dad extends his pinky finger.

“Fine, dad!”, Jungwon smiles, wrapping his pinky finger around his dad’s, “Papa is going to love it.”

Step one: done!


	2. Step two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Happy Birthday, leadernim💜

Today is Saturday. Usually, Jungwon spends his Saturdays sleeping, playing and watching TV at home. Let’s not forget the homework that should be done and delivered on Monday, but it’s no problem for him. Jungwon takes just a little time answering the book’s questions because they are easy to him. And of course, he always answers them correctly.

However, it’s not the plan for today. His routine has changed because both of his parents have to work and can’t let Jungwon alone at home. He wants to suggest if he could spend the day at uncle Jake’s home until they finish their work, but this idea is quickly thrown away because the Aussie must be busy at the moment.

Dad and Papa said he has to choose one of them to be with, and Jungwon ends up choosing to go work with his papa. His dad looks sad – and _tired_ – when he makes his decision, so Jungwon and his papa place kisses on both of his dad’s cheeks.

His papa giggles at the surprised face of his husband while his dad listens his laugh endeared, like he is listening his favorite melody. On the other side, Jungwon rolls his eyes because he knows his silly dad wants to kiss his papa – a proper kiss –, but won’t do it in front of him.

 _Silly_. As if Jungwon didn’t spy on them kissing before.

So, he and his papa head to the ice rink together. It’s early, barely 8 AM, and Jungwon wonders if he is going to spend the entire morning there and even more – what he is fine with as long as he can watch cartoons and play games on his tablet.

His papa teaches ice skating to kids, some who are younger than Jungwon himself. But his papa is also a figure skate coach for teenagers. Jungwon thinks figure skating is cool, although he isn’t _that_ good inside the ice rink – same goes to his dad. They usually spend their time on the rink just enjoying his papa skate around, gracious and beautiful, as expected from a former Prize Awarded and Golden Winner in Olympic Games.

Jungwon is good at Taekwondo, his dad is good at music, and his papa is good at ice-skating. Simple like that.

At the moment, his papa is working on a dance for a girl named Baek Jiheon. She is nice and always lets him touch her colorful hair. Jungwon thinks she is good at ice-skating too, or his papa would not be teaching her – his papa is pretty exigent. After all, Jungwon went to a lot of competitions to support both his papa and Jiheon, who won medals and prizes.

However, his papa seems to be a little off today. Even Jungwon, who has been busying himself playing Subway Surfers on his tablet, notices his atypical behavior. So, he stands from the bleachers and goes to his papa’s side at the border of the ring.

“Papa.”, he tugs on the sleeve of his sweater to let himself being known.

“What do you want, my prince?”, his papa looks down at him for a moment.

“You look angry.”, Jungwon’s eyebrows are furrowed now, “Jiheon noona did something?”, he blinks, “Don’t be angry at her, please.”, he clasps his hands in front of his face.

“Oh, sweetie.”, his papa brushes Jungwon’s locks with gentle fingers, “I’m not really angry at her.”, he hesitates, “She just made some mistakes today, and I know she can do better.”

“She will do better!”, Jungwon exclaims, “Trust her, papa!”

Sending him a small smile, his papa nods before helping Jungwon to sit on the border of the rink to watch Jiheon skating. They stay in silence, being interrupted only for his papa’s remarks from time to time.

“You look tired, papa.”, Jungwon turns around to see his papa, “Why won’t you take a break?”

“I wish I could.”, his papa chuckles, eyes glued on the ice rink.

“You can always invite dad for a date on Valentine’s Day!”

His cheerful line seems to freeze his papa on his spot, because Jungwon can tell he isn’t really moving – or even breathing.

Suddenly, his papa turns to Jiheon, telling her that she can have a ten minutes break, and picks Jungwon up from the border to place him on the ground again.

“How do you know about Valentine’s Day?”, his dad crosses his arms over his chest with pink cheeks, “It was Jake, wasn’t?”

“No, papa.”, Jungwon shakes his head, “I heard it from a boy who was talking to his friends.”, he says, “He wanted their opinion to buy his girlfriend a gift.”

“And who is that?”, his papa frowned.

“I don’t know.”, he shrugs, “I just heard them.”

“Son, please, don’t be an eavesdropper.”, his papa’s tone is smooth, but Jungwon knows he is being scolded.

“I’m not, I swear!”, Jungwon presses the palms of his hands together, “I just happened to be _there_.”, he pouts, hoping his papa would let it pass, because it is a half-truth, by the way, “Then I asked teacher Somi about it.”

“And what did she say?”, his papa crouches in front of him, anxious to hear what he has to say.

“She said it’s a lovers’ holiday!”, he makes sure to do big gesture to emphasis his point, “Dad and you should do _something_!”

“Me and your dad?”, his papa raises one eyebrow at him.

“Yes.”, Jungwon replies like it’s the most obvious answer, “You love each other, don’t you?”

“Of course, son. I love him.”, his papa nods, pressing a kiss on his cheek, “And I love _you_ too.”

“You both seem tired these days.”, Jungwon rolls his eyes, sighing, “You should spend some time together.”, he pauses, before adding, “ _Alone_!”

“I don’t know…”, his papa bits his lower lip, “You dad seems so busy-.”

“So do you!”, Jungwon interrupts him, “Please, papa.”, he begs with pleading eyes.

“Fine!”, his papa laughs, throwing his hands in the air in a surrender gesture, “I will do… _Something_ I can’t think right now.”

“Great!”

Once Jungwon gives him thumbs up, he turns around to walk back to his previous seat. He catches a sight of Jiheon busying herself with her water bottle and phone on the bleachers when his papa calls him back:

“What about you, mister?”, his papa asks, but he only tilts his head to the side, not understanding, “What are you going to do when we are out?”

“Well…”, Jungwon pretends to be thinking a little, because he already has a plan, “I can always stay with uncle Jake and Layla!”

Shaking his head, his papa murmurs something about always being uncle Jake _this_ and uncle Jake _that_ , not impressed at all. Then, his papa kisses him at the temple and shoves him back to his seat.

Step two: done!


	3. Extra step

After having _the_ talk with both of his parents alone on different days of the week, Jungwon makes sure none of them knew the other’s plan. Meanwhile, Jungwon knows the whole plans of theirs because he is smart and his parents would already be drowned in a mess without him. Jungwon is feeling proud of himself to be keeping a secret like this for too long.

 _Okay_ , maybe he did tell teacher Somi about the plan, but it’s just because Jungwon trusted her to help him to come up with new ideas. By the way, she helped him when Jungwon asked her what ‘Valentine’s Day’ meant.

He also asked Jiheon noona if she is going to do something and spend time with someone she likes on Valentine’s Day, but that didn’t count as a spoiler of the plan because Jungwon was just curious and wanted to know more about the holiday. However, she just blushed at the question and ran back to the ice rink, alleging her free-time ended. Shaking his head, Jungwon laughed because teenagers are _really_ silly.

Well, thinking about it, maybe both his papa and his dad are acting like teenagers too. Please, they have already been married for _eight_ years.

Being a main part of the plan, Jungwon told uncle Jake the whole story, from _accidentally_ listening some older boy in his Taekwondo’s dojang who wanted to buy a gift to his girlfriend to his dad’s and his papa’s reactions when he tried to make them agree on going on a date. To make this work, Jungwon knows he has to let uncle Jake know what his parents are planning.

When Jungwon mentioned that uncle Jake _must_ lie to his friends, or the plan wouldn’t work properly, the Aussie laughed and agreed. _Easy_. His dad and his papa are easy to fool.

Yes, Jungwon knows lying is not a good thing and he should not lie, but he has a big purpose to lie.

It’s Valentine’s Day’s eve – Jungwon doesn’t know if he should name the day like this, but he tells himself he can because it works for other holidays such as Christmas and New Year, then why not do this to Valentine’s Day too?

The date makes Jungwon so excited that he could run for hours around his house without getting tired. But he doesn’t because he is a professional: if Jungwon has to act like _nothing_ will happen, even when _everything_ will happen and he knows _every_ single detail of it, he will do it.

Jungwon is sure those spies from popular foreign movies his parents watch must be proud of him.

At the night, however, Jungwon finds himself tossing around on the bed and with too much energy stocked inside his little body. He _wants_ to sleep; he really does because he knows that staying with uncle Jake during the next day will demand him to stay awake past midnight while they play videogames.

Yes, Jungwon knows that uncle Jake would let him sleep any time he wants to, but that doesn’t mean he _wants_ to. Aside uncle Jake, there will be Layla, videogames and candies. _No_ , he will _not_ sleep at all.

However, Jungwon decides to stop fight with his thoughts. Then, he takes his favorite plushie with him and heads to his parent’s bedroom. The door is half open and the lights are on, so Jungwon leans on the door to look inside the room.

Dad and papa are laying on the bed. His dad is showing something on his laptop to his papa, who is smiling and staring at the screen. Both of them have earbuds tug on, so they haven’t noticed him yet.

“Dad. Papa.”

As Jungwon calls them, their eyes immediately leave the screen, searching for him. They look worried. His dad closes his laptop while his papa gets out of the bed and walks to him.

“What happened, sweetie?”, his papa asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, papa.”, Jungwon waves a hand in the air, but hugs his plushie close to his chest, “But can I sleep with you tonight?”

Pouting, Jungwoon looks up, expectantly, at his papa. He knows his parents are weak for his pout and pleading eyes. Shaking his head, but also smiling, his papa picks him up from the ground and walks back to the bed.

“If you ever want to sleep with us, just knock on the door, and we will let you in.”

His dad says and pats the empty side of the mattress, inviting him to sleep with them. His papa gets back to his usual spot on the bed and lets Jungwon sit on his lap, while his dad’s arm comes to involve his papa’s shoulders.

“I will remember that the next time.”, Jungwon replies, playing with his plushie, “I don’t want to interrupt you when you are kissing, though.”

His dad gasps, and his papa’s eyes widen at the comment. The couple share a quickly look before his dad claps his hands and his papa yawns. Jungwon knows he is just pretending to be sleepy, but he ignores it.

“I think it’s time to go sleep.”, his papa says, blinking sleepily, and his dad nods.

“What were you doing on computer early?”, Jungwon asks, not really on mode to sleep yet, but curious.

“Your dad was showing me the new song he is working on.”, his papa grins, standing up to turn off the bedroom’s lights.

“Oh.”, Jungwon’s mouth forms an ‘o’, “Can I listen that song?”, he turns around to look at his dad.

“Sure.”, his dad shrugs, “ _Tomorrow_.”

Suddenly, Jungwon wants to complain that there won’t be ‘tomorrow’. _Fine_ , there will be tomorrow, but it will be a _different_ tomorrow from what they are thinking. At the same time, Jungwon just doesn’t want to blow the plan and ruin his best chances to play videogames with uncle Jake. So, he chooses to stays quiet and nods in agreement.

His dad smiles at him, turning off the lamp on the bedside table. The room becomes dark except for the moonlight passing between the stripes of the curtain by the window.

In no time, they are laying on the big mattress; it’s big enough to fit the three of them and leave space for another person to join in. Jungwon is hugging his papa’s waist and squeezing his plushie between them. Meanwhile, his papa is resting his hands on Jungwon’s head and back to protect him. At his position, his dad wraps his long arms on both of them since he is sleeping behind Jungwon – one of his arms is placed on his papa’s lower back, right over Jungwon’s hand.

The whole scenario and warmth are making Jungwon feel sleepier minute by minute. The presence of his parents is calming him down, and their heartbeats are lullabying him to sleep.

 _“Tomorrow is the D-day. Tomorrow is going to be amazing.”_ , Jungwon prays inside his head, _“I hope dad and papa have fun too.”_

His parents think Jungwon isn’t awake anymore, but Jungwon can sense his dad kissing the tiny mole on his papa’s face and whispering how much _pretty_ he is – what is a universal fact, by the way. His dad always compliments and kisses his papa when he thinks Jungwon isn’t listening, but mostly of time, he is indeed listening.

His papa probably blushes at the comment and wants to hit his husband’s chest, but he doesn’t do it because he thinks Jungwon is already sleeping.

Then, Jungwon feels a gentle hand brushing his hair and a kiss being placed on the top of his head, and that is enough to make Jungwon fall asleep peacefully.

Extra step: done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake! Thank you for your feedback ❤!


	4. Step three

In the next morning, Jungwon wakes up trapped between the long limbs of his parents. Without options to get free from their hold by himself, he turns around in the mattress to face his dad and pokes him in the ribs.

“Dad, wake up.”

Listening to Jungwon’s whisper, his dad obliges to his request, blinking to adjust his eyes to the light coming from the windows on the other side of the bedroom. Gently, he brushes the hair out of Jungwon’s eyes.

“What is the matter, Wonnie?”, his dad asks in a low tone.

“I’m trapped between papa and you.”

After hearing the reply, his dad quickly shakes his head and starts to sit up in the bed. His arm is still around his husband, so he removes it carefully to not disturb the other man’s sleep. Then, his dad also helps Jungwon to get free from papa’s hold without waking him up.

Once the two of them manage to get out of the bed, his dad walks to the other side of the bed to place a chaste kiss on the top of his papa’s head, murmuring something before leaving his side.

Near the door, Jungwon giggles because he knows his dad just complimented his papa while he was sleeping. His dad is a clueless romantic and he can’t hide it from Jungwon’s perceptive behavior. Meanwhile, Jungwon just thinks his dad should be more confident with his romantic gestures.

They exit the bedroom and close the door behind them. Expectantly, Jungwon looks up at his dad, who only sighs.

“Let’s talk in the kitchen. I don’t want to wake your papa.”, his dad says, gesturing to the stairs, “Do you want pancakes?”

That is enough to make Jungwon’s eyes light up at the mention of his favorite breakfast dish. He loves his pancakes with a lot of honey. His dad enjoys his pancakes with chocolate, and his papa loves his pancakes with red fruit jelly.

Arriving at the kitchen, Jungwon asks if he could sit over the counter. His dad nods and places him on the counter to watch him while he prepares the pancakes.

Jungwon can’t help but laugh when the pancake gets thrown in the air by his dad and almost lands on his face. Thankfully, his dad catches it with his cook’s skills.

“Dad, what are you going to do today?”

Jungwon waits until they are sitting by the table to ask. He was too busy making smiley’s faces with the honey on his pancakes to concentrate in anything else.

“I need you to take a bath and dress up after we finish eating.”, his dad replies, calmly, “Then, pack up the things you want to bring to Jake’s house.”

“I already did this yesterday!”, Jungwon shouts and smiles, proudly, before remembering his papa is still sleeping, “Oh, sorry. We have to be quiet.”, he covers his mouth with his hand.

“I’m sure he didn’t hear you.”, his dad smiles in a pleasant way, “Let’s see if we manage to get out before he wakes up.”

Jungwon’s mouth forms an ‘o’, and he nods, understanding the plan. However, Jungwon can’t say he isn’t sad that he won’t be able to talk to his papa today, but it’s fine, he will survive. Papa has dad to protect him – even if his dad knows _nothing_ about Taekwondo. By the way, Jungwon remembers that he has dog Layla, uncle Jake, videogames and, hopefully, ice cream today.

Jungwon busies himself in the bath while his dad cleans up the kitchen. They left a pile of pancakes for papa to eat when he wakes up.

Once Jungwon is ready and changed, he waits inside his bedroom until his dad knocks on his door, washed and wearing fresh clothes. Jungwon wonders if his dad is planning to take his papa out wearing these clothes. His dad is handsome, so he doesn’t really need to dress up and impress his papa.

Quietly, they leave the house. With his backpack bouncing up and down, Jungwon skips his way to the car.

“Why are you bringing three bags?”, his dad asks him, caring the other two bags Jungwon packed.

“One for toys. One for clothes. One for homework.”, Jungwon shrugs, explaining, “It’s simple, dad.”

“But you are just going to spend some hours.”

Jungwon chooses to ignore his dad because he knows better – it’ his plan, by the way. His dad sets him on the backseat with the bags and starts to drive. Uncle Jake lives a bit far from their house, so they have to go fast.

Bored, Jungwon asks his dad to turn on the radio. They end up singing a lot of songs, mostly BTS’s songs. He has to admit that his dad is a such a good singer and would have made an amazing idol. Thinking better, his papa would also have made an amazing idol with his pretty looks and incredible dance skills.

His dad parks the car in the garage of uncle Jake’s apartment complex, and Jungwon wastes no time climbing out the car and running to press the elevator’s button. His dad comes up next, carrying the three bags with him.

Arriving on the fifth floor, Jungwon rushes to press the doorbell. When uncle Jake answers it, Jungwon throws him a quick greeting and runs to meet Layla inside. However, his tiny ears manage to catch the most of the conversation between the adults.

“He seems energetic.”, uncle Jake laughs, collecting the bags from his dad’s hands to place them over the living room’s table.

“Thank you so much for doing this.”, his dad bows his head, grateful for his friend’s gesture, “You are saving me and my marriage.”

“It’s nothing.”, uncle Jake waves his hand in the air, “I love him like he is my son.”

They turn to watch Jungwon, who pretends to be in his own little world just playing with Layla, hugging her close and rubbing her fur from time to time. However, Jungwon’s attention is totally set on them once they talk again.

“You should go.”, uncle Jake pokes his dad in the ribs, wiggling his eyebrows, “Go get your date, tiger.”

“Call me if something happens.”, his dad sighs, “ _Anything_.”, his tone is accusatory.

“Don’t worry.”, uncle Jake pats his dad’s shoulder, smiling, “Have fun! But not too much.”

Noticing that this is his cue, Jungwon runs to his dad’s legs and tugs on his pants until he crouches beside him. They hug for a minute or two and his dad kisses the crown of his head, before they break the embrace.

“Bye, dad!”, Jungwon waves, watching as his dad walks out of the apartment, “Please, make papa happy.”

His dad nods, and uncle Jake waves at his old friend too, bidding his farewell. Then, uncle Jake closes the door and they share a knowing look.

“What do you want to do first?”, uncle Jake raises one eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I have a few ideas!”, Jungwon replies, smirking.

Step three: done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is ready for a date?


	5. The date – part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Valentine’s Day isn’t really a thing in my country and I’m also not a so romantic person, but I watched these American movies during all my life (who didn’t?) and I tried hard to make this work.  
> Have a good time!

When Sunghoon wakes up, he finds himself on an empty bed, which is a rare thing to happen. His husband cherishes his sleep too much to wake earlier on Sundays, and if he woke up eventually, he would just stay on bed and wait for Sunghoon to wake up too, holding him close to his chest.

However, Sunghoon does remember to fall asleep with not only _one_ body pressed up against his own, but _two_. The logic is simple: Jungwon is an energetic kid who wakes up early every day, so he probably forced his dad to wake up first. And his sweet husband made their son stay quiet to let him sleep in peace.

 _“He was being caring as always…”_ , Sunghoon thinks out loud. He appreciates very much the way Heeseung is always putting his – and their son’s, of course – desires and needs before his own, even when he needs them as much as Sunghoon.

After completing his routine in the bathroom, Sunghoon goes on a search for the two of his favorite people in the world, but finds no one in the house. The only thing he finds is a pile of pancakes over the counter with a lot of red fruit jelly on the top. The pancake of the top has a smiley face drawn with jelly, what makes Sunghoon smiles instantly.

Right beside the plate of food, there is a small note written by his son; Sunghoon recognizes his son messy calligraphy. He is improving, although.

_ Enjoy the pancakes! Dad and I are out to the convenience store :) _

__

Smiling, Sunghoon is happy to obey what was told him to do: eat. He can complain later about number of calories his body will absorb after eating a pile of pancakes, but his husband prepared them and his son asked him to eat, so he is definitely doing it.

Later, he decides to take a shower while he waits for them to come back. However, once he wears fresh and comfortable clothes, he notices there still isn’t anyone home beside himself. Sunghoon wonders why they are taking so long to return, and Heeseung doesn’t pick up his calls, leaving him more anxious and worried something bad might happened.

Laying on the bed again, Sunghoon scrolls on his social media, updating his feed every single minute to distract his mind a little. His action is interrupted by the sound of the keys coming from the living room.

He can’t wait a single second anymore, so he just runs from his bedroom, stopping by the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Sunghoon look at Heeseung, who is busy taking his shoes off. Their eyes finally lock once Heeseung straightens up his back.

“Hi.”, his husband says, smiling.

“Hey.”, Sunghoon throws him a small wave and climbs down the steps to meet him in the living room.

“You look beautiful.”, Heeseung murmurs, but the statement is loud enough for Sunghoon’s ears to catch up, eyeing him up and down with a starstruck gaze.

“I’m literally wearing black sweatpants and an oversize white shirt, you know?”, he jokes, giggling behind the back of his hand, “What is it?”

When Sunghoon was taking the stairs, he noticed his husband has been hiding something behind his back. But, once Sunghoon points this out, Heeseung just reveals a big bouquet of red roses he has been holding.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?”, Heeseung’s insecurity makes it sound like a question, and Sunghoon finds it too cute to handle, “Jungwon said I should buy you red roses.”, he explains, avoiding to look at his husband, “Ninety-nine of them. I know they aren’t your favorite-.”

“Shut up, _hyung_.”, Sunghoon stops his husband calling him ‘hyung’ before he could ramble even more and takes the bouquet from Heeseung’s hand, “I _love_ it. I really do.”

Sunghoon notices his husband’s eyes going soft at the sight of him smelling the perfume of the red roses. He really appreciates the romantic gesture, and it’s nice to hear Jungwon helped Heeseung to choose the perfect flowers.

“Was it Jungwon’s idea?”, Sunghoon asks, looking up to catch Heeseung nodding, still a little shy, “Where is he? Did you forget him in the convenience store?”, he asks, playfully.

“He is at Jake’s.”, Heeseung answers, taking one of his hands in his own, “Because I will take you out on a date today.”

“ _What_?!”, Sunghoon’s neck snap, since his eyes were focused on the beautiful flowers, “ _I_ will take you out on a date!”

They just stare at each other, until something inside of Sunghoon’s mind clicks.

“Oh, no.”, he lets out a breath, “When are you planning to take me out?”

“Now.”, Heeseung replies, understanding nothing, “And you?”, he raises one eyebrow.

“Evening.”, Sunghoon shakes his head, “We are _so_ dumb.”

“I understand.”, his husband manages to catch what he is trying to say, “Jungwon wants to spend the entire day with Jake, right?”, he asks, rhetorically, but earns a nod from the figure skating coach, “That kid is _so_ smart.”

“Unlike his parents.”, Sunghoon laughs, and Heeseung follows him, “I bet Jake knew everything.”

“Of course, he knew. He was acting odd today.”, the music producer rests his forehead in his hands, “Jungwon covered him, though, so I didn’t push.”, he sighs, “God, I love this kid.”

“I love him too.”

Again, they share a look, before bursting out laugh. Then, Sunghoon thanks him for the flowers and searches for a vase to put them into. Quickly, Heeseung follows him to the kitchen and helps him to pick the glass from the highest shelf, holding tight on the small of his waist. Biting his lower lip, Sunghoon just wants to melt on his touch because he appreciates every single caring gesture coming from his husband.

Once they have the flowers set on the coffee table inside of a glass full of water, Sunghoon turns to his husband:

“So, where are you taking me out?”, he raises one eyebrow, challengingly.

“Right. Hm…”, Heeseung looks everywhere, but Sunghoon’s eyes, “Let’s change your clothes first.”

“Oh, okay.”, the youngest of them is taken aback, “What do I have to wear?”, he folds his arms.

“Anything you choose is fine.”, his husband assures him while they are climbing the stairs together.

“What about that outfit I wore when I won the golden medal?”, Sunghoon scratches his chin, thinking, “Do you remember?”

Suddenly, Sunghoon sees Heeseung’s shoulders tense up at the mention of the said outfit, and he can tell his husband remembers it like brand new memories. The day which Sunghoon earned more than a golden medal, but also a golden band wrapped around his ring finger. He will _never_ forget one of the best days of his life – head-to-head with their wedding day and the first day they managed to spend together with Jungwon.

However, the outfit Sunghoon wore that day drives Heeseung crazy because the clothes expose his beautiful collarbones and accent the small waist of his.

“I’m kidding.”, the former figure skater laughs, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Let’s change together.”, he says, playfully, pulling his husband toward their bedroom.

“ _Sunghoonie_ …”, Heeseung uses an accusatory tone, “Not now.”

“What?”, he looks over his shoulder, “I’m talking about the clothes.”

Sunghoon shrugs, innocently, while Heeseung shakes his head, unbelievable. They reach the bedroom and, as much as Sunghoon wants to kiss the fuck out of his husband and to get laid properly for the first time in months, he also wants to play pretend he is a high-schooler girl who is being taken out by the cute boy she likes for the first time.

He is _totally_ up for romance and fun today.

They end up choosing simple clothes. Sunghoon is wearing a pair of black pants, a turtle collar burgundy sweater, a long and fluffy brown coat and his favorite high-knee black leather boots. Heeseung is wearing a pair of dark grey jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, a long and fluffy black coat that matches Sunghoon’s and his classic combat boots.

It’s cold today because they are in the middle of February, of course it’s _cold_. But, at least, isn’t raining or snowing.

“No, you are not wearing _this_.”, Sunghoon prevents Heeseung to put a grey beanie on his head.

“Then, you can’t wear your sunglasses.”, his husband argues back, with a challenging eye.

“Why not?”, he gasps, “They are _Ray-Ban_ sunglasses and make me look mysterious.”, he whines, before giving up, “ _Fine_.”

They check if everything is in order and their phones have hundred percent of battery before getting out the house. Heeseung chooses to leave the car’s keys there, what makes Sunghoon raise one eyebrow.

When they are walking on the streets, Sunghoon wastes no time and clasps their hands together, letting Heeseung lead them though the crowds.

“Where are we going?”, the ice-skater asks, breaking the silence walk they have been doing.

“You will see.”

Sunghoon swears he can hear the smirk on Heeseung’s tone and he wants to know where they are heading even more now. His curiosity is keeping him busy with thoughts, until they stand, linked hands, in front of a small ice rink. Sunghoon doesn’t know what to think or what to say because he recognizes this as the place where they spent their first date together. First of _many_.

He remembers being the one who asked Heeseung on a date because he knew the older boy would never take the first step even after months pining after each other. Luckily, Heeseung agreed to go to the ice rink with him, waiting to impress Sunghoon. However, their date ended earlier since Heeseung didn’t know a thing about ice skating and landed with the face on the ice on the first lap they completed. As much as Sunghoon laughs about it today, he got so worried that day and brought Heeseung to the hospital to see if he broke some bone.

“Like your first date.”

“Will you fall on the ice again?”, Sunghoon raises one eyebrow at him and crosses his arms over chest.

“ _Please_ , I’m almost a figure skater now.”, Heeseung says, proud of himself.

Sunghoon knows he isn’t lying even if he jokes about it. Over the years, Heeseung improved a lot his (non)skating skills. Mostly because Sunghoon used to spend the short free time he got coming to the ice rink to train and Heeseung always tagged along to keep him company. By this time, Sunghoon can trust his husband to teach his students without blinking.

Once Heeseung pays for their entry and skates, Sunghoon complains that he could have brought his own – he has a lot of them at home. However, the music producer ignores his demands, kneeling in front of him at the benches to help Sunghoon to remove his high-knee boots with a lot of ribbons and telling him to enjoy the moment when he doesn’t have to be a figure skater.

The rink is full with couples, most of them which are almost half of their ages. Well, people who are ‘thirty and something’ years old don’t spend the Valentine’s Day inside of a small ice rink on a winter day a lot, right? But Sunghoon and Heeseung apparently do, and they will make sure to cherish every single moment of this day.

Their arms are intertwined and their bodies are pressed side by side. Sunghoon and Heeseung are a married, happy and successful, couple that pays no mind to the constant gaze from other people.

Skating, they are looking at each other’s eyes and talk about the memories from the time Sunghoon used to be just a competitor and Heeseung went to tournaments to cheer for him at the bleachers.

They are sliding, not too slow, not too fast, just enjoying each other’s warmth, voices and touches.

Noticing there is an empty area ahead of them, Sunghoon quickly lets go off Heeseung’s arm and starts to skate in front of him, without looking at his back.

“Show-off.”, Heeseung tells him, but Sunghoon pretends to not hear.

After that, the rink becomes less crowded, what allows Sunghoon to skates freely. He makes a couple of moves that aren’t really impressive, but leaves Heeseung staring at him with adoration in his eyes, like the warm gaze of his is enough to melt the icy heart of the ice-skater. Maybe, Sunghoon’s heart had already melted because of the same eyes a long time ago, although.

Later, they race each other from some border to another, carefully not to bump into someone in the progress. Of course, Sunghoon wins all their playful races.

Exiting the rink after hours of skating, they rest a bit on the benches – mostly Heeseung because Sunghoon still has an athletic stamina.

Out of nowhere, a teenager girl with a long black hair approaches them and asks if she could take a photo with Sunghoon, having recognized him as a golden medal figure skater. Happily, he agrees and listens while she tells she is a fan and wants to be successful on ice as he was. In return, Sunghoon says she should pursue her dreams, but it will be a long and hard journey.

The girl thanks him and leaves with, what the figure skater supposed, is her boyfriend. Then, Sunghoon lets himself being led toward the exit by his husband. They just cross the road and stop in front of a ramyun shop. The smell is enough to make his stomach doing happy flips. It’s the same place they used to go when they were young and broken.

Taking a table by the window, Heeseung orders for both of them, still recording Sunghoon’s favorite dish from the menu. The restaurant didn’t change a thing, neither did the menu, because he remembers to try out all the items from the menu.

They eat and talk at the same time because they have a lot to say but lack in time to do it most of times. Like the old times, they fight with their chopsticks when one tries to steal the food from the other’s plate.

After paying, Heeseung gets out the restaurant and enters the shop next door. Sunghoon thinks the place must be new since he doesn’t have any memories of it, but follows his husband inside.

It smells nice inside, and a quick look around is enough to make Sunghoon realizes they are inside of an ice cream shop. He loves ice cream, but always pretends he doesn’t, so Jungwon won’t grow addicted to that dessert like he is.

“Are you trying to make me gain weight?”, Sunghoon asks, crossing his arms over chest.

“ _Ha_ , like you would gain any.”, Heeseung laughs, looking back at him “You look beautiful as you looked in your early 20s.”, he gestures at his body, “Stop worrying.”

Rolling his eyes, Sunghoon lets a smile form on his lips because, _yes_ , he likes to receive his husband’s compliments. Who wouldn’t like?

In no time, Heeseung is handing him a cup of raspberry ice cream – his favorite –, while he buys a vanilla one to himself. Sunghoon accepts it without thinking. He just can’t let Jungwon or the girls he teaches figure skating find out about that event later.

Some things never change, and he doesn’t want them to do.


	6. The date – part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I’m very late (I have been late all my life, so it isn’t really a surprise by the way), but Happy Valentine’s Day 💗 and Happy New Year ✨!

Holding their ice creams, they walk for a while, not worrying about where their feet are bringing them to, until they stop by a park. Sunghoon tugs on his sleeve, nodding to the place with swings. So, Heeseung lets his husband intertwines their fingers, and they head to the swings.

The park is still covered in very thin snow and is almost empty, save for some elders and dogs with their respective owners. Heeseung doesn’t see any kid around, so he agrees to take a seat by the swings to finish their ice cream. It’s ironic how they can eat ice cream when it’s freezing outside, but, at the same time, he thinks ice cream feels nostalgic, and the memories warm his heart.

They don’t talk. They don’t _need_ to talk. They only have their hands clasped together as the both of their swings move smoothly. Finishing his ice cream first, Sunghoon starts to push himself up higher in the air, and Heeseung watches him with a smile on his lips.

“What we are doing now?”, he asks his husband, who is pushing himself in the air.

“Can’t we just stay here until the end of the day?”, Sunghoon replies loudly, swinging his legs in the air.

“Well, I would _love_ to stay.”, Heeseung turns around to look up at the ice-skating coach, “But you said you had made plans.”

“I know what I said.”

Shrugging, Heeseung also starts to push himself in the air. Soon after, they are making this a competition. Then, Sunghoon proposes they should count until three before jumping out the swings, he agrees and they count together.

Landing safe on their feet, Heeseung and Sunghoon share a look before bursting out laugh. Sighing, Sunghoon extends his hand, and he just catches it, letting himself be pulled on the streets again, but this time his husband is leading them.

He watches as the former figure skater picks his phone from the back pocket of his pants to check on the time before locking it and putting it back. Involuntary, the music producer grabs his phone from his coat’s pocket to see if Jake has sent him a message and ask him how the things are going. Better be safe than sorry.

When Sunghoon stops in his tracks suddenly, Heeseung eyes him expectantly. However, he doesn’t need to ask because, looking over his husband’s shoulder, a wave of acknowledge hits him.

“No. Way.”, Heeseung lets his mouth hang open for a little.

“ _Yes_. Way.”, he can tell Sunghoon is smirking without even taking a look on him, “Let’s go.”

Then, Sunghoon’s strong grip is bringing them inside of the pet store. Heeseung has never been or seen this specific pet shop, but the whole concept feels nostalgic for him. For _them_.

He remembers like it happened yesterday: the time both he and Sunghoon were shorten of money. Sunghoon was looking for partnerships and saving money for new skate shoes, while Heeseung was surviving with the couple of coins he received after selling his songs. They were _so_ young and _so_ broken, but they loved each other and it was enough.

However, Heeseung really wanted to take his boyfriend out on a date – a _good_ date, and not a date where they ended up on the hospital because Heeseung didn’t know how to skate on ice, but he chose to lie instead of telling the truth.

Because Sunghoon deserved to be treated like a prince he was, and Heeseung was sure he could provide his boyfriend that.

Unlike the other couples that visited the new aquarium in the center of the city, Heeseung couldn’t afford the tickets, so he had to be creative and improvise. Sunghoon, however, didn’t mind when Heeseung brought him to a pet store near their old apartment. The store owner was nice letting them stay, so they spent the entire day looking after the fishes, naming and feeding them.

Coming back to a shop brings back a lot of old memories that Heeseung cherishes.

First, they go to the aquariums’ section, pressing their faces to the aquarium glass and watching the fishes. Next, they visit bird’s cages, then the dogs and cats.

“We should adopt a cat.”, Heeseung says, shrugging, “Or a dog.”

“No. Jungwon wants an owl.”, Sunghoon shakes his head, laughing, “He is irreducible.”

“An owl?”, he asks, chuckling, “Why?”

“I blame Harry Potter.”, his husband throws his hands in a surrender gesture, “He is not like the other children.”

Nodding, Heeseung agrees that their son is obsessed with the whole scenario of Hogwarts, but it could be worse: Jungwon wanting a snake or a dolphin. They can’t buy him an owl, but they can buy him a bird, at least. Or a fish.

Once they have free time again, they will bring Jungwon there with them and let him choose a bird, or a fish, or even a frog. Who knows, this kid is unpredictable.

They exit the store arguing of which one of houses of Hogwarts they would be set in. While their son can easily fit himself in any of them – he is smart, loyal, brave and ambitious –, they can’t choose just one. Giving up, they agree they would be regular people in this universe.

Sunghoon steps into a coffee shop to buy them drinks. Luckily, the shop is not that crowded – Heeseung wonders how much popular ‘coffee shop dates’ still are among young people. Waiting outside, he busies himself reading a few texts he received from Jake, who assured him everything was doing fine and attached a selfie of himself, Jungwon and Layla.

Smiling to his phone, Heeseung doesn’t realize Sunghoon is by his side, looking at the picture with his chin plopped over his right shoulder.

“They look cute.”, Sunghoon whispers, handing him a cup of ice americano – yes, he does enjoy cold drinks in the winter – without taking his eyes from the screen

“Yes, they do.”, Heeseung accepts the drink, turning his head to look at his husband up close, “But _you_ are the cutest.”

“Stop it.”

Fast, Sunghoon looks away, trying to hide the light blush of his cheeks from Heeseung, but he knows all his lover’s antics and presses a chaste kiss where the blush is appearing.

After hitting his arm playfully, Sunghoon drinks from his latte’s cup and walks, Heeseung follows him right behind.

The next stop is the shopping center. Suspiciously, the older man eyes his husband, but all Sunghoon is worrying about now is the latte in his hands. Heeseung wonders why they are heading to the shopping center, aka the hottest place among people of all ages to bring their partner.

It turns out that Sunghoon is using the shopping center as a shortcut to arrive at an old arcade that is placed a couple of streets away from the main road, where the mall is located. Looking at his partner, Heeseung can help but to feel surprised by the unusual pick coming from the other.

“You better be prepared to be beaten up by me.”

Sunghoon sends a grin at his direction before pushing the glassy door. Right after, he finds himself beside the former figure skater, who is buying amount coins that will allow them to play all the games at least two times today. Well, not _all_ the games, because they are above 6 ft and probably don’t fit in the elastic bed, but _still_.

Heeseung knows the competitive side of Sunghoon when he wants to be the best at something, but he won’t back off without pulling on a good fight.

First, they play hockey on the air table, which Sunghoon wins. Then, they play mini basketball, and Heeseung wins.

The routine follows with Sunghoon winning a game and Heeseung winning the next one. Some games need them to work together as a team. The dozens of tickets they received for their scores are hidden inside both of their coat’s pockets because they will count them later to see who won the competition.

Smiling, Sunghoon stops in front of a dance machine, and Heeseung shakes his head because it took him too long to choose the dance game. Shrugging, he throws his hands in the air since this is the former figure skating’s turn to pick a game.

They search for a song that both of them know – NCT 127’s Kick It sounds fine. Sunghoon makes fun of him while they wait for the machine to be set, securing Heeseung that he would take _easy_ with him.

However, it turns out that Heeseung did a work better than he – _they_ – expected, earning more points. Incredulously, Sunghoon asks for another round, only to end up being defeated again.

“How dare _you_ to be good at this when _I_ am the dancer here?”, Sunghoon frowns, crossing his arms over chest.

“Beginner’s luck?”, Heeseung tries to say, sounding truthfully sorry to have won on his husband’s favorite game.

“Doubtful.”, Sunghoon replies, waving him off, “You are just good at everything, _ace_.”

The last game is a shoot game. Heeseung knows the ice-skating coach is the worst at this kind of game, so he decides to play easily with him. Sunghoon can complain all he wants later, but the music producer is going to be sincerely happy to end the day with a tie.

“This isn’t fair!”, Sunghoon shouts at him, taking his eyes of the ‘You won!’ on the screen, “You lost on purpose!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”, Heeseung whistles, avoiding the stare he is receiving from the other.

“Bullshit.”

He can tell Sunghoon rolls his eyes, but there is nothing his husband can do now because they don’t have any more coins to play a rematch.

They sit at a table to count the ticket they collected. At the end, Sunghoon has four more tickets than Heeseung, but he insists that the last game should be forgotten, so they agree on a tie.

Neither of them wants to waste their tickets with toys and plushies – plus Jungwon has enough at home. Then, they give their tickets to some kids that are playing there. Sunghoon just saves a few tickets to exchange for penguins’ match phone charms for them. Heeseung laughs, but agrees to use too.

Leaving the arcade becomes hard because nor Heeseung or Sunghoon want to walk again, even these plastic chairs they are sitting feel comfortable now.

At the end, Heeseung calls an Uber, or they would be sleeping there tonight. He passes his phone to his husband, who writes the address of the restaurant he made a reserve.

Inside the car, they busy themselves trying to tie their matching charms on their respective phones – mostly Heeseung having no clue how to do this and Sunghoon doing all the work himself.

Later, they find themselves waiting in the long line in front of the said restaurant. Luckily, they arrived early, so the reserved table was just waiting for them.

Apparently, Sunghoon already planned the whole dinner because, as soon as they take their seats, the waiters show up with the first meal and a fancy bottle of red wine, catching Heeseung by surprise – not that he is complaining, although. _Well_ , this doesn’t surprise him too much since it’s Sunghoon they are talking about: he is a _perfectionist_.

“You complained about getting an ice cream but you also chose an Italian restaurant?”, he asks, teasing him, but also curious.

“Oh, shut up.”, Sunghoon tries to hit him playfully cross the table, but Heeseung dodges from his touch, “I didn’t know you were taking me out too today.”

As expected, the meal is delicious – not that Heeseung is an exigent person or a chef, but he knows how to appreciate good dishes when he tastes them. They click their glasses before drinking the red wine. Neither Heeseung or Sunghoon has enough time to drink alcohol these days due to Jungwon and their works. He remembers the time they used to buy cheap soju and cry over each other shoulders because of their lives’ choices on the rooftop of their old shared apartment, watching the city that never sleeps.

However, that fancy red wine hits different from the cheap soju: it tastes like love, success, family and happiness, and it isn’t because one single glass coasts big money. This is because of the past, the memories, the present and the future he will spend with the person in front of him.

As the time passes, Heeseung and Sunghoon become a little tipsy, laughing about everything one of them say or do and talking loudly.

They change the subject quickly from Sunghoon’s sister, who is spending her week off work in France, to Jungwon. The music producer says they definitely should go to France too, but the ice skater dismisses the idea, saying they are busy with their works and have to take care of Jungwon.

“What did we do in our past lives to get stuck with this smart kid?”, Heeseung groans as they remind the elaborated plan of their son to persuade them to go on a date.

“I don’t really know!”, Sunghoon giggles, “I’m not complaining though.”

They speak about his high grades, his Taekwondo skills, favorite cartoons and friends. They know Jungwon’s closest friends are Sunoo and Niki, but the boy has been talking a lot about a boy who got transferred from USA and is a from a class above him. His name is Jay, and Jungwon talks about him all the time and, recently, shows interest in speaking English – even if he has basic skills – and learning more words to hold a properly conversation. 

The night ends with the employers of the restaurant calling a cab for them because, apparently, Sunghoon’s and Heeseung’s happiness were _too much_ for other costumers. The manager sends them home with isotonic drinks and tiramisu by the house.

Luck for them, the driver doesn’t mind them drinking and eating on the backseat. They manage to avoid touching anything aside their bottles and the tiramisu’s packaging. Heeseung can tell his husband is craving for sweets after drinking more alcohol them they should, and he shares the same feeling – who doesn’t love tiramisu, by the way.

They arrive at their house in one piece, thanks to the careful and fast driver. Heeseung pays the driver as Sunghoon gets out the car, gripping on the door lock to prevent himself from tripping over his legs. The music producer joins him on the street, hugging Sunghoon by the waist. He can’t tell which one of them is feeling better – or, at least, _less_ drunk –, but he has to admit the isotonic drinks and the tiramisu helped a bit.

Sunghoon wraps one of his long arms over his shoulders and drags him toward the main door. The figure skater struggles to open the door, letting the keys fall two time before actually opening it. Heeseung wants to laugh at his husband’s awkward moment, but chooses to let it pass tonight.

Removing his shoes fast, Heeseung grabs the plastic packages to throw them inside the bin in the kitchen. He also takes off his and Sunghoon’s coat to leave them inside the washing machine. When he returns, he finds his husband sitting on the floor, his back resting at the door, struggling to untie the ribbons of his boots.

Kneeling beside him, the music producer helps the younger dancer to remove his boots carefully. His fingers work precisely on the knots.

“Thank _God_.”, Sunghoon groans as he moves his toes freely, “Why did you tie them _so_ tight?”, he frowns.

“I just tied like you tie your skate laces.”, Heeseung shrugs, resting his back at the door too.

“But they are _high knee boots_!”, Sunghoon laughs, gesturing in the air, “There are a lot more lace to undo.”

“But I helped you.”, he turns to take a sight of Sunghoon’s pretty eyes looking straight at him.

“Yes, you did.”

At the same time, Heeseung senses Sunghoon’s hand searching for his own. He lets their hands connect and their fingers intertwined together.

“I love our son _so_ much. I also love my job. I _really_ do.”, Sunghoon lets out a sigh, “But today was _amazing_.”, he rests his head on Heeseung’s shoulder, “I’m _so_ happy.”

“Happier than when you won the golden medal?”, Heeseung cares the black locks of his husband’s hair with the hand that isn’t clasped together with Sunghoon’s.

“Hm, I guess?”, the younger of the couple asks, unsurely, but looks up to meet his gaze, “Because you could share it with me.”

“You know I was there too, right?”, he chuckles, hand still brushing Sunghoon’s locks, “In Olympics.”

“Okay, let’s put these memories together inside of the glass named ‘Best day’.”, the former figure skater shrugs before resting his head on Heeseung’s shoulder again.

“Sure.”, the music producer agrees undoubtably, “We should do this more. Like, once in a month?”, he asks unsurely, but his husband shaking his head is the answer he needs to try again, “Once in two months?”

“This can work.”, Sunghoon nods, playing with the gold band on Heeseung’s finger, “But let’s do an appropriated schedule next time. We did a lot today.”

“Well, we have to give Jungwon the credits he deserves.”, Heeseung lets his fingers being intertwined with Sunghoon’s pale ones, sharing his warmth with him, “It was his plan after all.”

“He just found a way to play videogames with Jake without telling us.”, the ice-skating coach complains, “However, we also had fun, so I will let it go this time.”

“He is smart.”, Heeseung laughs.

“Surely he is.”, Sunghoon agrees.

They lose the track of time, sitting with their backs against the wooden door. His limbs are tangled together on the cold floor, but they manage to keep up the warmth because their bodies are pressed side by side. Without even looking, Heeseung can sense Sunghoon is fighting to stay awake, when all he wants is to close his eyes and nestle himself on the older man’s shoulder.

“ _Hoonie_.”, he just receives a simple ‘Hm?’ as an answer, what lets Heeseung knowing Sunghoon is a step close to fall asleep, “We should get out here.”

“Let’s sleep here.”, the ice-skating coach wines, hiding his face on Heeseung’s neck.

“Are you sure?”, the music producer nudges his husband with a playful smile on his lips, “Because I’m going to sleep on our bed, but you can stay here.”

“Can’t stand up.”, Sunghoon pouts cutely, then he looks up at Heeseung through his eyelashes, what the older man describes as the most breathtaking view in the universe, “Will you carry me?”

“Yes, _your royal Highness_.”

So, Heeseung stands up from the ground, hearing Sunghoon’s complains about the loss of the warm and comfortable place to lean his head, aka his shoulder. He extends his hand and waits his husband to catch it, who rolls his eyes but also accepts the offer.

Heeseung knows he probably should not trust his limbs at the moment, but he feels better and aware after the tiramisu and the isotonic drinks. Maybe they didn’t drink too much after all; they were just enjoying their time together. Shaking his head, he tells himself he can do this. Like, it isn’t the first time he would be carrying Sunghoon in his arms – or his back.

On the other side, Sunghoon rubs his eyes with his sweater’s sleeve. He looks so sleepy that the sight makes Heeseung feel bad to have made him stand up from their comfortable position on the floor. Without any warning, Heeseung’s arms wrap the back of Sunghoon’s knees and the middle of his back.

Surprised, his beautiful husband yells before circling his arms quick around Heeseung’s neck as he is being lifted up. They stare at each other, and the older man can tell Sunghoon wants to laugh, but he tries to keep his face neutral as possible.

“Where are we heading to, my prince?”, Heeseung asks, politely.

“To the bedroom!”, Sunghoon smiles and points up the stairs.

“To the bedroom, that is.”

Climbing the stairs, Heeseung carries his husband in bridal style. Sunghoon plants a chaste kiss on his cheek when they reach their bedroom. 

Maybe Jungwon was right: the couple still act like teenagers even when they reached their 30s.

\---

_Epilogue_

On another side of the town, Jungwon is playing Animal Crossing, pushing the buttons of his Nintendo Switch, as Jake complains about the game’s newest update that makes him feeling lost. Taking another spoon of his chocolate ice cream, Jungwon pats the shoulder of his uncle, telling him to watch and learn, while Layla sleeps deeply by their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story ❤. I had fun writing!

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters will be published until February 14th (or I hope so!).  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
